


Homecoming

by thevibeswerepriceless



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevibeswerepriceless/pseuds/thevibeswerepriceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Booth comes home after a weekend away from training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first thing I'm putting up and the first thing I've completed and found the courage to upload. I don't know what brought me to this, all I know is I wrote it at 2 in the morning after watching hockey then Bones.  
> Enjoy!

I was almost 100% sure that the only mission in Bones' life was to kill me slowly.  
I was in the SUV, on my way home from a weekend training session. Usually, a weekend away would be difficult, but never _this_ difficult. I woke up Friday and Saturday to a picture of her lying in bed, showing off the collar bones that I loved so much. When Friday evening rolled around, a picture of her biting her lip, in heels and lingerie popped up on my phone, with an added message that read: "I miss you more than usual." A cold shower was necessary before I went to get drinks with the rest of the guys.  
And then I come home, and what does she answer the door in?  
A Flyers jersey. My custom Flyers jersey, that reached the tops of her thighs. Lacey, black heels. Red lipstick. Messy auburn hair. Bottom lip caught in between her teeth. Legs that went on for days.  
"Oh my go--"  
"Shh," she purred, "no talking unless you're moaning my name."  
"Bones," I groaned her name.  
"That's better." She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to kiss me. "Glad you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a oneshot coming up (another Bones one, more AU), and I could use a beta. If anyone could help out it'd be great! Hope you liked it :)


End file.
